


Message Received

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link leads Rhett to have a new appreciation for the reliability of mobile network carriers.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received

Both men stood across from one another in the conference room, eyes locked on the others. It seemed they were almost always staring at one another lately. The whole world reduced to the others vibrant eyes. It had been a number of days since their last encounter of the alternative kind, and both were on edge. 

Link had called him very late the night before, but Rhett had missed the call, and he hadn’t left any message. Rhett had sent an SMS that morning trying to find out what he had been calling about, frustrated and upset he had missed the call, but Link had replied with a smiley face. 

A smiley face, for goodness sake.

So he had spent most of the day so far watching him closely. He appeared to be on the verge of something, of action of some kind, but Rhett couldn’t guess what. And, he could hardly wait. 

The rest of the crew hadn’t noticed a lot of difference to how they normally behaved with one another. The two best friends were often seen communicating telepathically with long lingering looks. The general consensus being that if they hadn’t fucked each other silly yet, they probably never would.

They were about to start the weekly planning meeting, which normally involved the reporting of anything urgent from the crew or themselves regarding their individual projects, followed by some brainstorming for new episodes, skits and the like. 

It was generally quite relaxed if they had a good backlog of ideas, which they did, and they all tended to use this time to joke around, tease one another, make wild suggestions and occasionally come up with brilliant ideas. Strictly speaking, it wasn’t essential that they both attend, but with Stevie still away they had agreed it would be better if they did and, in all honesty they were struggling with any degree of separation lately.

Rhett finally tore his eyes away from the other man, Link was still giving very little away, and sat at the table, the door still open behind him, placing his phone within easy reach, indicating to the rest of the crew that the meeting was about to get underway. Link remained leaning against the wall next to the large windows, his hands pinned behind himself with his lean body, while he stood watching the rest of their staff make their way in, find seats and chat amongst themselves. 

Link would normally sit across from Rhett during these brainstorming meetings, each man preferring to be able to see the other’s reactions to the ideas flowing around the room, using each other as a guide of how they themselves would react. Not always on the same side of the argument. But the minor disagreement were avoided. If Link saw Rhett was strongly against an idea, and he was ambivalent, he wouldn’t support it at all, and vice versa. It saved a lot of time, ensuring they focused on those things that had at least some chance of getting past both of them. 

Whereas the meetings that were primarily managerial in focus rather than creative, usually saw them seated side by side. A united front. The bosses, not the team members so much. So it was without much thought that Lizzy pulled out the chair next to Rhett as she continued talking to Jen.

She, along with quite a few of the crew, was startled by Link growling at her, causing her to jump a little and snatch her hand back, looking up at him sharply.

He laughed at himself, along with the rest of the crew, an attempt at an apologetic look on his face with an edge of something darker.

“I’m sorry, Lizzy. I’m uh, gonna sit there today,” he pushed off the wall and glanced at Rhett who was smiling proudly despite himself and then back to Lizzy and added, “I will use my big boy words next time.”

Their staff laughed, quite used to Link’s behavior, thinking very little aside from amusement. 

He walked around the table, closed the door now that everyone was in the room and clapped Rhett on his shoulder. “Nice being popular huh?” 

Rhett smiled up at his oldest friend. “Yes, Link. It is. But, maybe…” 

“Yes, yes. Calm yourself, Dear. It’s alright. I didn’t bite nobody.” He looked over at Lizzy who was still laughing. He smiled broadly at her gesturing between them wildly and asked, “We’re good aren’t we?” 

After the laughter had settled down, he placed his phone on the large oval table, slipped into the coveted chair next to Rhett, his leg brushing against the other man’s and looked around slowly, his brain already starting to feel heavy. He had only been actively at the meeting about 15 seconds and he was already bored. He slouched lower in his chair, his head barely at Rhett’s shoulder height, his hands clasped between his legs under the table. Not very comfortable now that he was there, but feeling uninspired to move again just yet.

He looked sideways at Rhett and was not surprised to see the others green eyes looking down at him. He smiled up at him, overcome for a moment at how beautiful he was.

“Hi.” he said quietly, hardly more than mouthing the word.

Rhett grinned back, a slight blush warming his cheeks. “Hi, yourself.” 

They both looked forward, trying to pay attention to Ben as he began speaking about the filming schedule. 

He was still requesting that some of the outdoor scenes for a new skit be shot again. Neither Rhett or Link were very interested in doing so, and it had become a minor source of conflict over the past few days.

“It’s only gonna take about half an hour.” he said for the fourth time that week.

“Yeah, I know, Ben.” Link started, sitting up awkwardly before leaning forward to look at the other man, placing his hands on the table in front of him. Rhett watched his fingers moving across the surface, wondering what they would feel like on his skin.

“And normally we’d trust your judgement, but I’ve taken a look, and I think what we have can work. I’ll come by later and show you what I’m thinking.” Link said smoothly, trying to defuse the situation some.

“In the time it will take for you to do that, we could have filmed it again. And in the meantime it’s at a standstill.” Ben added, not looking at either Rhett or Link, but at a spot somewhere just in front of them. 

The rest of the crew remained quiet, waiting to see what direction the discussion would take. Both men were good at managing minor conflict with the staff much better than disagreements between themselves. Their ‘discussions’ were always emotionally charged and tended to dissolve into vocal and hurtful arguments. 

Link controlled his temper and glanced at Rhett to check his thoughts so he could match his tone with Rhett’s stance as much as he could, doing a double take when he saw his strained expression.

“You alright, old man?” asked Link, ignoring Ben’s comment for the time being, his hand moving to rest lightly on his forearm.

“Yeah. Just a headache. I think the lights in here are messed up,” He smiled briefly before looking over at Ben, spinning his handset on the table. 

“I gotta agree with Link, Ben. Just let him show you. I think you’ll be surprised. And I am sure there are other things you can be working on in the meantime. We’ve filmed a lot of stuff over the past two weeks.” 

Link stood up, letting the hand on Rhett’s forearm slide up his arm and across his shoulder as he moved to stand behind him, placing both his hands on his shoulders, his thumbs rubbing firmly against the bare skin of his neck without any preamble. He felt Rhett flinch a little at his first touch before he allowed himself to relax back in his chair more.

“Thing is Ben,” Link’s tone was less placating and more assertive now, his strong hands and fingers moving over Rhett’s tense muscles, “Me showin’ you might take as long, I’ll give you that, but it frees Rhett up, and other staff that would be needed to film again. Not to mention all the prep time. Which makes no sense if we can approach it with what we have. Which I believe we can. So, that’s what we are trying first.”

Ben nodded, keeping his expression carefully relaxed. It made sense what his bosses were saying, but he was there to do a job.

“I’ll email you a time for later today.” Link continued and then glanced around the room. His hands moving over Rhett without a lot of conscious thought, massaging the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders, “Anyone else with anything urgent?” 

Jen began talking about a planned social media event that she wanted to have deferred. Link zoned out a little, deciding to leave this one to Rhett. Enjoying the heat of him beneath his hands. The rhythm of his breathing.

After some time spent daydreaming, he suddenly realised he had been touching him for a while, probably longer than what would be considered normal, even for them. 

“Oh!” he stopped his hands moving, squeezing Rhett’s shoulders to get his attention rather than to massage. “I’m sorry. You don’t mind do you?” he asked for the room’s sake.

Rhett looked up at him, “Not at all. It feels good.” 

“How’s your head?” 

“It’s still sore, but I don’t care so much anymore. Keep going, dude. It’s fine.” 

Rhett struggled to sound as casual as he could. Their normal banter had become a little confused with the alternate power dynamics they were exploring.

Link began again, letting his hands move down between Rhett’s shoulder blades and across his back from time to time, “I’m sorry,” he added demurely when he remembered where he was, and that someone had been talking.

Eddie smiled and continued. When had he started talking? wondered Link. 

Having public permission from Rhett, and an explanation for the rest of the crew in place, he focused his attention solely on the man beneath his hands. Feeling his muscles shifting beneath his touch, becoming softer and more pliant as time went on. He could feel the vibration of the occasional low sound of pleasure.

Rhett was starting to find it very hard to keep his eyes open and his mouth shut. Link standing over him was distracting him. The massage felt very relaxing but extremely arousing. Link’s touch feeling more like caressing than massaging as time went on. He was imagining how Link would look right now standing behind him, his hands moving confidently over his shoulders and neck. He wanted his hands to travel further over his body. 

He wished he could see the expression on his face. Link had an air of authority by default whether he was trying to or not. Especially when he was not trying. A resting face of confidence. Rhett loved it. Link so often would hide this aspect of himself behind his easygoing, and often, self-depreciating sense of humor and childlike wonder. But, when it counted, shit got real. And Rhett always felt drawn to his natural authority and control when it did, especially because Link seemed mostly oblivious to the effect that he had on others.

Occasionally Link’s thumbs would caress the side of his neck, no pretense of massaging at all. A feather light touch along the pulse in his neck. He had to focus on keeping his breathing normal, but every time Link’s fingers moved too close to his ears or hinted at moving down the front of his chest he had to hold his breath a moment until Link’s hands moved back to more expected areas. 

The meeting carried on without either of them needing to take much of an active role. Episode ideas were being discussed, suggested and dismissed. Rhett tried to listen to the other staff but was constantly aware of every movement of Link’s hands, and his body behind him. Every shift in his proximity sending thrills through him.

Some time later he felt Link move closer to him, his hands continuing to massage his shoulders and his upper arms, his hips coming to rest against his back. Firmly enough for Rhett to feel his arousal rubbing against him. Link’s hands moved Rhett against his body subtly as he continued to massage him. After hearing Rhett moan almost too audibly, he moved slightly away again, squeezing his shoulder in warning.

But, no one was paying them any attention, Eddie and Alex having started a long winded discussion about ‘Will it microwave’ taking everyone else's attention for the time being. Various crew adding their own thoughts on what to try and the likely effects, everyone talking loudly, to be heard over the laughter and each other.

Link leant down and said softly in his ear, “You feel real good under my hands, Rhett.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Rhett replied as quietly as he could, feeling the other man’s hand tighten on his shoulders. He loved that such a small word could bring such pleasure to his best friend. But it was all that it implied he supposed.

Link kept his head level with Rhett’s ear and glanced up and around the room quickly, keeping his right hand on his shoulder, almost like a side hug, and placing his left down on the table, shifting his weight to it. They were still being ignored, the conversation flowing with ease at the other end of the room.

“I want you to go to the bathroom for me now.” he continued, his tone low, confidential and sexy.

Rhett nodded, not trusting himself to speak aloud without moaning.

“I want you to take a photo.” Link’s voice thrilling him, “Of your cum in your hand.” he paused a moment, exhaling slowly, his breath caressing Rhett’s skin. “I want to see it dripping off your fingers.” 

“Oh, gosh,” Rhett whispered.

“Hmm, I’d like to bite your neck now.” his face tilting toward Rhett slightly, enough for Rhett to tense in readiness, “Hard. Pull that hard cock out of your pants. Watch you…” he stopped again, remembering that they were not alone, and he needed to control himself. 

He groaned, his hand trembling a little on the other man’s shoulder as Rhett whimpered quietly, struggling to not turn his head and kiss the other man, pull him onto his lap. The both took steadying breaths before Link continued, “Mmmm…..And, then you’re gonna send the photo to me and come back here, and sit next to me again.” Link continued, “Can you do that?”

“Yes.” 

Rhett slid his phone off the table, and into his pocket. Watching as Link sat down again in his chair, moving it closer to the table to hide his own erection.

Link moved his phone closer to him, trying to hold something solid to stabilize himself. Not wanting to hold the edge of the table, and not trusting himself to clasp his hands beneath the surface.

“Ok, Rhett. I’ll see you soon,” he said, unable to hide the nervous excitement in his smile.

Rhett stood and turned as casually as he could towards the door and opened it quietly.

“What about a penguin?” Link said, his voice surprisingly steady, his expression that of innocent, bewildered curiosity.

Uproar ensued as expected. You can not microwave a penguin! Aren’t they an endangered species? You can’t put living things in a microwave. That’s some kind of sick, man. And so on and so forth.

Link argued the point a while, coming up with outlandish supporting evidence for his stance, all the while wondering how many of the crew would be adding this to their list of indications Link was likely a psychopath. Sometimes he scared himself. Did they think he was serious? He wasn’t sure that he cared.

Once Rhett was safely out of the room without anyone noticing, and he was sure he had upset everyone quite enough he raised his hands in surrender. 

“Ok, ok. It was just an idea. I’m open to other options. Whatevers.” He slouched low in his chair again. Willing himself to be patient.

He watched his phone, drumming his fingers on the table, letting the conversation continue on without him. He couldn’t see them doing a will it involving a microwave. It was not particularly interesting or original. But if he had learnt anything in this business it was never say never.

Link looked at his phone intently. Spinning it on the surface. Eight minutes. Long enough for his dick to be in his hand. Without thinking any further, he snatched up his phone and called Rhett. Mentally telling himself off. He had to stop changing the rules mid order.

“Hello?” Rhett’s voice nervous and breathy. Mmmmm.

“Hi,” he said quietly, his phone pressed to his ear. “What are you doing?”

“Ah....” 

“No...Tell me.”

“Oh…I’m ah. I’m doing what you asked.” his voice quiet and trembling.

“Specifically?” Link said slowly, leading him gently. 

“I’m jerking off. In, ah. The bathroom, so I can send you a pic...of ah. Of my come on my hand.” he groaned loudly. “I’m already close, Link.”

“No.” 

“I’m sorry...Sir.” 

Link glanced around the room, hoping his expression was fairly neutral. His heart beating fast, his own arousal throbbing in his pants, no release in sight for a while.

“Tell me more.” Link kept his voice low, drawing patterns on the table in front of him, trying to appear calm.

“I just have my shirt on… and uh….am leaning against the wall by the shower… oh…My cock is so hard, man. I’m stroking fast, I don’t wanna keep you waiting.” 

“Mmm. Good. That’s good.” Link tried to keep as quiet as possible while he listened to Rhett, he could hear his hand moving over his dick. Slippery with what? God. He sounded amazing. What he would do to see him now.

Link looked up to the ceiling mentally assessing the sense of tracking him down. Deciding, that no. They needed to show some restraint, for now at least.

“It felt so good you touching me like that, in front of everyone. Feeling you hard against me. Rubbing your cock against me...” 

“Stop.” Link said firmly, but not so loud anyone else heard him. He hoped.

“Sir?” but he obeyed immediately his breathing ragged and loud in Link’s ear.

Link scrambled out of his chair, hoping he had turned quickly enough to shield his arousal from the entire crew with the assistance of his free hand, snatching the door open without any attempt at care, half walking, half falling through the doorway.

“Back in a minute,” he said over his shoulder as he closed the door quickly behind him. He was lucky he had a long history of odd behavior. He could get away with almost anything these days and it was considered simply par for the course.

“Ok….” Link tried to steady his breathing, Rhett sounded so fucking hot. “Ok, Rhett. You can start again.” his voice commanding as he marched down the hall towards their office, trying to figure out which bathroom Rhett would be most likely to have gone to so he could avoid it.

He wasn’t too worried about walking through the building obviously aroused, he knew where the rest of the staff were. But he still looked around, keeping alert for any unexpected persons as he listened to the sounds Rhett was making while he obeyed him without question.

“Tell me,” he added softly as he turned into their office and shut the door behind him as quietly as he could. Throwing the lock, pulling the blinds closed and undoing his pants with his right hand as he held the phone close to his ear with his left. Walking towards his desk, pushing his jeans and underwear down to mid thigh as he went. 

“See, Rhett. It’s not fucking difficult” he muttered to himself, remembering the length of time it had taken Rhett to perform the same task one-handed. Admittedly his other hand had been on his dick, and not holding a phone to his ear.

“Oh, sir. I’m so, so close. I wish you were here.” 

“I am. I’m right here, Rhett,” he said, hearing Rhett’s breathing hitch, and a moan follow closely, “I want to know how you are touching yourself,” he added.

“Ah….slower now….uhm. Twisting a little bit....and. uh...” 

His own hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing and trembling as he listened to Rhett. His own moaning merging with him, his thighs pressing hard against his desk trying to stabilize himself a little.

“Oh, sir…. are… are you?” 

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Doesn’t matter. How close are you?” 

“Oh. God. So close.” 

“Stop.” 

Rhett moaned loudly, but the noises of his hand moving stopped abruptly.

“Mmmm. Good boy. Do you…” Link sat down in his chair, unable to remain standing any longer as he started stroking faster. “Do you like doing as you’re told.” 

“Oh, yes sir. I love it. I’m …. I’m so close. Knowing you’re touching yourself thinking about me too. I could just about come without touching myself at all.” Rhett’s voice still quiet, worried someone might overhear him although he was quite far from the meeting room.

“Mmmm. One day we’ll test that theory. But, not today. You can touch yourself again. But don’t come yet.” 

Link glanced at his computer, checking the time. He had left the meeting about six minutes ago. They didn’t have time to keep this going much longer.

“I still want that picture.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Mmm. You know, Rhett.” his tone closer to normal. “I’m not much good at this.” 

Rhett moaned into the phone, the sounds of his hand still audible over his heavy breathing. “Yeah you are...really good.”

“No, I mean. I get…” he stroked himself a little faster now, overly aware of the time. “I get to a certain point, so turned on that I just need to come and then all I can think about is wanting you to feel good. Knowing that it is because of me. So…” his own breathing was becoming labored. “So instead of pushing you, denying you pleasure, I give. When I want to take. But, I want to give, too.” 

“I don’t think you gotta be…” Rhett’s moans filled the small room he was in, reverberating off the walls. 

A hallelujah chorus if ever he had heard one Link thought smiling.

“I don’t think you gotta be mean all the time, Sir. Unless you want to be, of course. And… you can come whenever you want... regardless of…me...or…....my pleasure... but…..It’s ok to want me to feel good. I think that’s kinda the point. But, you control when I can and when I do….oh, Sir. I’m… ah….. I did some research…. you are very good.” his arousal causing his sentences to scramble into new meanings.

Link smiled, “Well, if you have done some research, I guess you must be right.” 

Rhett laughed softly. It was just like them to have a weird kind of pep talk in the middle of phone sex.

Link continued, his voice lower now, more seductive, less questioning, “If, I was...mean...Do you think, that would be something you’d like?” 

“Mmmm. Yes, Sir.”

Link leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes listening to his best friend jerking off on command. 

“Pain?” 

“Mmm. Yes, I think so, Sir.” 

“Bondage?” 

Rhett groaned loudly. “Yes.”

He smiled slowly, his hand moving ever faster. He moaned into his phone, “I wanna fuck you.”

“Oh.”

“I think we’re gonna have to think about making that a reality at some stage. Would you….would you, like that?”

“Yes. I think so. I mean, I really wanna be with you. In ah…. person.” 

Rhett imagined Link pushing into him, hard and fast, relentless and demanding, and his mind was filled with thoughts of passion, pain and panic. But still his cock throbbed in his hand, on the very edge of release at the thought.

““Ok, well in the meantime, stop touching your dick. I want you to fuck yourself for me.”

“Oh…..ok….I…” Rhett’s voice was quieter now, “I’ve never done that before.”

“Never?”

“Well, external uh...touching...but never. uh.”

“Huh. Well... you’re gonna now.”

He listens to Rhett’s breathing, slowing a little now he wasn’t stroking himself. Wondering if that meant he had never had anal sex of any sort at all or was just squeamish about putting his fingers up his own ass. Some people were uncomfortable about masturbation. He’d ask him later. Now wasn’t the time for questions about virginity.

“So… I want you to be careful, but I want you to fuck yourself with your finger. Just one, today. Anything in the bathroom you can use as lube aside from your spit?”

“Uh, yeah. I...I actually bought some lube into work earlier in the week. Just in case, er…”

Link grinned again. Rhett was quite committed to all this it seemed. Enthusiasm was as good as experience as far as he was concerned. 

“Good. That’s good, Rhett. Make sure you got enough on your finger and then slip it in slowly. I want you to tell me what it feels like as you do.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

Link could hear him trying to lubricate his hand without dropping his phone, his breathing muffled some while the phone was trapped between his shoulder and the side of his face.

“Ok,” Rhett, held his phone again, and reached back tentatively. “I’m...a...I’m gonna start now...I guess.” almost a question, hoping that Link would change his mind but hoping too that he wouldn’t.

“Good, Rhett.” He listened as Rhett moaned, passion and need in the sound. Link squeezed himself harder, stroking slowly not wanting to come just yet. His eyes flick to his computer. Fifteen minutes. Dammit. 

“Oh, Sir. It feels so...aahhh….. weird. But...good. So good. Tight and...aaah....”

“Mmmm. Just breathe and relax as much as you can.” 

He listened as Rhett talked him through his process, his words flowing faster as the movement of his hand increased.

“Good?” He asked, smiling.

“Oh...god...so…..so good.”

“Deeper now, Rhett.” 

“Oh, gosh. I...I need to bend over more or something.” 

Link listened to him moving around trying to find the right position so he could get as deep as possible, offering no advice. 

His loud groan telling Link he’d succeeded before the words barely whispered followed. “Oh Jesus, Link. I’m on the floor...Sir. Oh...why….” his words being cut off with the movement of his hand, “why...have I never done this before?” 

“Well, if it is any consolation, you will definitely be doing it again.” Link smirked a little before focusing again, listening to Rhett’s incoherent moaning, able to hear the sounds of his finger sliding in and out of his ass. 

“Think you could handle more?” 

“I...uh….I can try, yeah.” 

“Mmm. Thank you for trying for me, Rhett....You sound really good…” Rhett’s moans filling his mind as his breathing became even more ragged

“Oh, my gosh. It’s ah….it’s kinda hurting a little bit. But...oooh. It’s good…. so good...thank you, Sir. This feels so good...” 

“Rhett.” Link waited for him to stop mumbling his gratitude and arousal. “Rhett. Listen to me.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Link could hear his hand had slowed down to aid his concentration. Beautiful.

“I want you to put your phone down, close to you so I can still hear. And fuck yourself as hard and deep as you can, comfortably….ish. Make it hurt a little for me, hmm?” 

“Oh, yes….I….”

“I want you to think about me fucking you while you do. You can touch your cock if you would like, but don’t come. I want you to stop when you are about to, and pick up your phone again. Ok?” 

Yes, Sir. Should I do that now?” 

“Yes, Rhett, now is fine.” 

Rhett knelt on the floor, placing his phone within reach, bending and resting his forehead on the nearest wall, his fingers buried as deep as he could, moaning incoherently. The sound of his pleasure bouncing back at him with his mouth so close to the wall. Sweat falling into his eyes as he murmured, trying to be at least a little quiet but wanting Link to be able to hear him too.

He began fucking himself again, slowly at first, still trying to get used to the sensation, surprised by how full he felt with just his fingers, imagining how it might feel having Link’s cock sliding in and out of him instead. He groaned loudly, gripping his dick with his free hand and started stroking.

He tried to remember his instructions, he was meant to be fucking himself hard. Deep. Try and make it hurt a bit. 

“Fuck, sir, it feels so good. You fucking me like this. God….. I……”

Link stood up, swiping the contents of his desk directly in front of him to the floor, jerking off in time with the sounds of the movement of Rhett’s hand. Rhett was really going for it. He knew he should be taking more care, but he had to come, and he figured wiping down the desk wouldn’t be that much work, and it was oh so easy to imagine Rhett sprawled across it, letting him fuck him like this. Hard and furious and without restraint. 

“Oh, sir, you’re so big. Aaahhh. It hurts…..so….fucking...but….oh so good….Please, don't stop. So....ah...so.....good.” 

Rhett had no idea what words he was saying, only that he had to tell Link that he wanted him. He groaned again as his hand sped up, twisting his wrist slightly, changing the angle a little with each thrust. 

Grunting now, his head, slick with sweat, slipping along the wall with the weight of his need. He took his hand off his cock, too close to coming to keep touching himself, but continued fucking himself, picking up his phone.

“Oh, sir,” He mumbled into the handset, hearing Link’s own moans and cursing, “I’m… I’m so close again…. I’m still…. you’re still inside me….”

“Oh, fuck, Rhett. I’m gonna come. Slow down...slow down. Listen.” 

His words finally sunk in enough and Rhett slowed his fingers, but kept moving in and out, his hips rocking a little now.

“Mmmm… Like that, Rhett.... Deep….but slow...slow…..” 

Rhett groaned again, listening to Link’s soft voice.

“I’m gonna come inside you, Rhett. And you’re gonna keep fucking yourself until I tell you to stop. So…” He takes a slow shuddering breath. “You ready?” 

“Yes, Sir. Please, fuck me.”

“Faster now.”

Rhett began moving faster, pushing himself back onto his hand, picturing Link there with him.

“That’s it….good, Rhett, that’s good.” 

Rhett’s reveled in the sounds of Link’s passion, hearing his breathing shift, his voice growling in his ear.

“Oh, fuck Rhett. You feel so good, baby. Oh...I’m….Oh...fuuuuuckk.”

Rhett pulled his phone away from his ear briefly at the loud crashing, hearing Link’s ongoing orgasm in the background, a hint of laughter mixed in with the cursing and aggression, another loud noise, furniture being moved or something similar, and then a few moments later Link’s voice again close to him.

“Dropped my phone.” he said quietly.

Rhett smiled. “Well, was still…fucking hot!” 

“Far out, Rhett. That was...amazing,” he stood up, looking for something to clean up the mess he’d made. “Ok, you can stop… stop now.... Do you feel ok?” 

Glad Rhett couldn’t see him. He would likely be mad his attention was split. It wasn’t because of his usual need for clean, but for practical reasons. It wasn’t appropriate to leave evidence lying about. But, he was glad Rhett was unaware for now because in all honesty he probably would still need to do it even if wasn’t for decency sake.

“Oh, yes Sir. It felt… so good.” 

Rhett’s hand moved over himself again. He was sore, but it was a good kind of hurting. Every time his muscles clenched he was reminded of the fantasy Link had created and the sensation of his fingers moving inside himself.

“Mmm. You touching yourself?” Link asked gently.

“Yes. Is that ok?” 

“Yes. But… you can’t come yet.” Link dressed again carefully. Eyes searching the office for anything aside from the obvious that he needed to fix. He picked up the papers from the floor and left the plant. He’d deal with that later.

“Please, Sir. I really…” Rhett groaned loudly, praying that Link would change his mind.

“Two minutes. Three at the most. I promise.”

“Oh, gosh. You lied when you said you were not good at this.” 

Link smiled. “Hmm. We’ll see. I need to get back to this meeting. And, you can’t get back too soon after me. So…” he grabbed the wipes and cleaned up his desk within a few seconds, his hands still trembling from his exertions. “So, I am going to go back and I will send you an SMS which will tell you when you are allowed to come.” 

“Oh, please...can’t I…”

“No, Rhett. But be ready, ok I want you to come when I tell you to. Not five minutes later. And I want you to take and send that picture to me. And, then you can clean yourself up as needed, have a coffee or something and meet me back at the meeting.” 

Rhett moaned quietly. “Sir…” 

He sounded defeated.

“Two minutes.” 

“Yes, sir.” He sat on the bathroom floor, his back against the wall, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, completely naked now, sweat still dripping into his eyes unhindered. His hand moved slowly over his cock, twitching and throbbing beneath his touch. Moaning incoherently. Whispering for Link to let him come, telling him how close he was, how good it felt.

Link checked his reflection, opened the blinds and unlocked the door. “I’ll message you in a minute. I’m so proud of you, baby. You’re doing so well.”

He ended the call, slipped his phone in his pocket and headed back to the meeting room. He could hear loud conversations and a lot of swearing and laughter as he approached. He opened the door without fanfare, entered and sat down in his chair hoping he didn’t look quite as unhinged as he felt.

The noise died down as the crew became aware of his presence. He took out his phone and sent an SMS to Rhett.

“What happened to you?” Jen asked smiling.

Rhett maintained a steady rhythm, just barely on the verge of coming, waiting for Link to grant him permission. His muttering and pleading unheard even to himself, he was completely focused on his phone and maintaining readiness. 

He nearly came as soon as his phone vibrated, jittering across the tiled floor. But, needing to confirm first he grabbed it desperately with his free hand moaning his relief, his orgasm building before he was forced to quickly stop once he’d opened the message. Fuck!!!

“Not yet. 45 seconds”

Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck. His fist clenched at his side, his eyes squeezed shut. Willing himself to not come. Please please, no no no no….not yet….. He had been so close to losing it. Fuck! Please, Link...please…. you gotta let me. Please. He couldn't tell if it was sweat in his eyes now or if he was crying.

He was a gibbering mess. He took a few steadying breaths and began stroking again. Whispering again to Link to give him his release. He could only manage about three pumps of his hand now before he would get much too close again, regardless of how light or firm his touch.

In the meeting room, Link met Jen’s gaze. “I was, uh looking for penguins on eBay. They’re hard to find. Alive. Uh. Protocols, permits. Nightmare. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

He typed out the second message and glanced down at the screen. Watching his thumb hovering as he mentally finished counting to forty-five before he hit send with a slow smile. Ahhhh...such bliss. His eyes slipping closed as he pictured Rhett now.

It seemed like hours to Rhett, carefully balancing on the very edge, moaning and whispering his need to the empty room before his phone shook again against the tile, he jumped barely registering…

“Now, Rhett. You will come for me now.”

...before he was. His orgasm ripping through him, he moaned loudly, breathless, barely able to maintain his balance, his come landing on his face, his chest, on the floor beside him, it seemed never ending. 

He barely remembered to make sure his free hand was suitably covered as well as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He slid down the wall until he came to rest, flat on his back with a broad smile on his face his hand still stroking slowly, squeezing the very last drop of come from his body, twitching and shuddering on the wonderfully cool floor.

Oh, dear Jesus H Christ on a raft.

Every nerve in his body with alive. The slight breeze under the door making him shiver, even his own breath against his chest felt erotic and so very good. His whole body trembling with pleasure at any and all stimulation.

After giving himself a moment to recover, he reached for his phone and opened the camera app.

Link opened the last message. Two photos. The first, Rhett’s hand covered with come, dripping between his fingers towards the floor. He had captured the picture mid-drip. Link smiled, the attention to detail was impressive.

In the second, Rhett’s smiling eyes, a crooked grin, his upper body in the shot, slumped against a wall by the looks of it, on the bathroom floor. He looked completely exhausted but obviously happy, his face and chest covered with come, like silly string...clinging to his beard and chest hair, the suggestion of it sliding down his body.

Link hit reply. 

“Completely perfect. You can skip the rest of this meeting. I’ll see you in our office shortly. Can I take you out for dinner later?" 

“Hmm.. that sounds great. But, I gotta warn you, I’m starving. And I won’t be able to sit for long.”


End file.
